parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brother Dinosaur
Kenai (Human) - Hercules (Hercules) *Kenai (Bear) - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Koda - Littlefoot (Land Before Time) *Rutt - Crash (Ice Age) *Tuke - Eddie (Ice Age) *Denahi - Tarzan (Tarzan) *Sitka (Human) - Cassim (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Sitka (Eagle) - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) *Koda's Mom - Littlefoot's Mom (Land Before Time) *Stitch (From bloopers) - Lucario (Pokemon) *Tennana - Mamma Odie (The Princess and the Frog) Bloopers: Littlefoot (Koda): Hey, everybody! I found a whole lot of scenes that didn't make it into the movie spoof. Thats why you want to see them. Check these out. (Showing Hercules hunting down the dinosaur that he thought killed Cassim) (Hercules looks up....and sees Lucario (Aka Stitch). Director: Cut. Who let him on the set? (Lucario points his fingers, but sees that they aren't guns. Hercules stares at him.) Director: Security! scene 2: Littlefoot: Making a movie spoof is a lot of hard work. Things don't always go as planned. For example. (Littlefoot draws a circle around him and Aladar, but the ground breaks and they both fall, yelling.) Director: Can we fix that? scene 3: Littlefoot: Okay. This scene, we shot right after lunch. (Aladar hugs Tarzan) Tarzan (Looks at Hercules/Aladar's size.): Did I say little? Aladar: "Burp!" (Tarzan waves his hand through the air to get rid of the smell.) scene 4: (Showing Aladar sleeping on one side, with Littlefoot leaning against him.) Director: Okay, everybody. Ready? (Aladar farts, and Littlefoot glances at him) (Camera men laugh) Littlefoot: Okay. That was not me. scene 5: Director: Okay, and action. (Aladar stands up on top of Pink Elephant) Aladar (Falls off Pink Elephant): Aaaaah! (Littlefoot laughs) Director: Cut! Back up the herd! scene 6: Director: Rolling and, you're the Mammoth. (Littlefoot climbs up the Pink Elephant's trunk, and waves at Aladar) (Pink Elephant's trunk flings Littlefoot off.) Pink Elephant: Whoa, sorry! (Littlefoot falls into the water) Director: Can someone pick up the little dinosaur, please? Pink Elephant: Is he okay? scene 7: (Showing Cassim and Tarzan on next boulder) Tarzan: Come on, jump! (Hercules prepares to jump to rock.) (Cassim grabs kayak, but misses Hercules, who falls.) Hercules (Falling): Aaaah! Director: Guys, one of you is supposed to catch him! scene 8: (Mamma Odie painting Hercules's face to look like whiskers and a nose) Mamma Odie: Are you nervous? Hercules (With his face painted with the whiskers and nose): Whew, excited. (Crowd laughs) Littlefoot: That's a good look for him. scene 9: Director: And action! (Tarzan runs after Aladar) (Tarzan trips) Director: One more time, Tarzan. (again) (Tarzan runs after Aladar) Tarzan (jumps across cliff, but not far enough, and starts to fall): Daaaaa! Director: All right. We're loosing our light. Let's go again. (again) Tarzan (Jumps across cliff hard enough, but slams his head against tree): Daaaa-Oof! (falls) Littlefoot: This was not one of his better days. scene 10: (Conker stares at passing Pink Elephant) Pink Elephant: (steps on groundhog) (camera men laugh) Director: Hit your marks, people. Pink Elephant: Sorry about that! Conker (muffled): I'm okay! scene 11: Director: And action. Mamma Odie: Let love guide your actions. And one day, you'll be a man. And we'll place your--- (shows walls covered with paintings by Hercules, Littlefoot, and Crash and Eddie) ---- Oh, this isn't going to work. (Everyone laughs) Littlefoot: We all got in on that one. scene 12: (Hercules and Tarzan look in pond for Cassim) Tarzan: Hercules! (Hercules looks and sees Cassim on raft, holding up a glass.) (Everyone laughs) Littlefoot: Guess he started his vacation early. scene 13: (Tarzan uses spear to try and push log off cliff that Aladar and Littlefoot are on.) (Aladar tosses Littlefoot to the other side, but misses and cracks the camera screen) (Aladar laughs) Littlefoot: I had to lie down after that one. Director: Wipe it off and lets go again. scene 14: (Littlefoot goes to sleep next to Aladar.) (Littlefoot farts) (Aladar groans and goes to the other side of the rock.) (camera men laugh) Littlefoot: Okay, that one was me. Director: Keep rolling. Let's print that. scene 15: (Hercules grabs Tarzan's hand before he falls down glacier) Hercules: Just hold on! Tarzan: Don't let go! (Hercules pulls coat off Tarzan) Tarzan: Whoa! (falls and hits bottom.) Director: Wardrobe, can we fix that? Tarzan: Ow. scene 16: (Showing Aladar tossing Littlefoot to the other side of the cliff.) Littlefoot: Okay, this one still gives me nightmares. (Littlefoot falls down cliff.) scene 17 (final part): Director: Okay, nice and easy, Mamma Odie. (Mamma Odie throws rubber duck at Aladar) Director: Cut! Let's go again. (again) (Mamma Odie throws salmon at Aladar) Aladar: Ooh! (rubs his head) Director: One more time! (again) (Mamma Odie throws anvil at Aladar) Aladar: Ow! (groans) oh, please stop! Littlefoot: Thanks, everybody! See ya! Category:Brother Bear Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs